Tu n'as même pas idée
by Hibashira
Summary: La vie est tellement cruelle, mais en même temps tellement saisissante et surprenante... Attention Lemon YAOI EzioLeo !


**Heyyy :) **

**J'suis en plein dans mes exam, mais j'ai quand même eu une idée perverse qui est venue se taper l'incruste dans mon cerveau alors que je faisais une pause en jouant à AC 2 (J'ai fini Brotherhood xD). Résultat, il est deux heures du mat', j'ai exam dans six heures mais j'ai pas arrêté d'écrire... Inspiration spontanée, quand tu nous tiens ! ^.^ **

**Breeeeeef, les persos sont à... Ubisoft ? Nan, j'crois pas enfait, vu qu'ils ont vraiment existé... Fin, bon, soit, AC leur appartient en tout cas ! **

**J'ai eu une méga inspiration perverse ! Et c'est du Ezio x Leonardo ! Homophobes, vous me ferez le plaisir de dégager VITE FAIT ! :D :D **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Ezio Auditore da Firenze s'élança avec les gardes à sa suite, paniqué mais en même temps rageur. La veille, son père et ses frères avaient été pendus sous ses yeux. L'envie de se venger à l'instant même lui rongeait les tripes, sa colère menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison à tout moment, même la vue des citoyens lui donnait envie de tuer. C'est à peine s'il ne préférait pas être enfermé pour ne faire de mal à personne d'innocent que de se "promener" avec cette rage dans le coeur en pleine rue. Mais il se devait d'être fort, pour elles…

Il venait de voir sa mère et sa soeur, et il avait été plus que soulagé de les voir saines et sauves. Bien que l'idée que ce soit dans une maison de passe ne l'ait gère enchanté au début, mais Paola s'était avérée autre que ce que les rumeurs laissaient croire, elle était d'une grande sagesse et non pas une "putana" comme tout le monde le disait. Elle lui avait appris à se dissimuler aux yeux des gardes qui le cherchaient sans relâche, et il s'avérait que ses conseils lui avaient permis de faire la moitié du chemin qui le conduirait chez Leonardo da Vinci, un homme… perturbant, selon le jeune Ezio. Mais, pour le moment, il était juste en train de courir à toutes jambes pour sauver sa peau. L'idée de se battre lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il y avait trois gardes deux fois plus imposants que les autres, et ils lui faisaient vraiment peur.

- Merda, merda, merda ! jura-t-il en cherchant une cachette.

Il arriva dans une impasse, une échelle était appuyée sur le mur. Ni une, ni deux, il grimpa à toute vitesse et la poussa dans le vide une fois sur le toit, il constata avec soulagement que les gardes avaient perdu sa trace et observa un moment les alentours. Il se rendit compte qu'il était juste au dessus de la demeure de Leonardo, ce qui tombait fort bien. Il descendit le plus discrètement possible et frappa à la porte.

- Ezio ! Mais, que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais… Enfin… Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, j'en suis désolé… dit précipitamment le peintre en faisant de grands gestes. Ah, mais j'en oublie les bonnes manières ! se reprit-il. Sois le bienvenu mon ami ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

- Eh bien, mon père m'a donné ceci… répondit le jeune homme en lui montrant -il ne le savait pas encore- la lame secrète cassée.

Leonardo la regarda avec curiosité, puis lança au jeune assassin un regard désolé;

- Je suis navré, mais je ne peux rien faire sans les plans d'origine… Ah, mais attend ! Les voilà ! Mais c'est un langage codé, fit-il tout enjoué en déroulant la page de Codex. Vas t'asseoir, je vais en avoir pour un moment.

Ezio s'exécuta et regarda un moment Leonardo; il ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver mignon avec cet air enfantin et naïf.

Heu, une petite minute, Ezio Auditore qui trouvait un homme _mignon_ ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Lui, le jeune homme fougueux de 17 ans qui draguait toutes les jolies femmes qu'il croisait, trouvait un homme _mignon_ avec ce petit air naïf ? _Il est vraiment temps que je me repose un peu… _pensa-t-il tout perdu. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que le jeune peintre était tout de même très séduisant, avec des yeux d'un tel bleu que quiconque les aurait fixé un peu trop longtemps s'y serait perdu. Heureusement, Leonardo était tellement occupé à déchiffrer l'écriture de cette page qu'il ne remarqua pas le trouble du jeune homme. C'est sur ces pensées plutôt étranges qu'il s'endormi sur la chaise inconfortable.

_Une heure plus tard._

- Voilà, fini ! lança Leonardo pour lui même, Ezio étant endormi depuis un bon moment.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et le réveilla doucement. _Bon Dieu, ce qu'il est beau ! _ pensa-t-il en s'approchant. Leonardo se savait homosexuel, et malgré les moeurs de l'époque, il n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à se faire au fait qu'il était "différend" des autres hommes. Il n'empêchait qu'il restait tout de même discret, d'où le fait qu'il n'était jamais vraiment passé à l'acte, le seul fait de ne pas regarder la beauté féminine mais de s'attarder toujours un peu sur les belles formes masculines l'avait conforté dans l'idée que son truc, c'était les hommes, et non les femmes.

Et en parlant de belles formes, le jeune Auditore était au dessus de tout ce que le peintre avait déjà pu "admirer". Les traits de son visage, ses yeux d'un brun magnifique, ses mains grandes mais d'une remarquable finesse, sa carrure, son corps que l'on devinait superbement musclé sous les vêtements. Depuis le jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui, mais s'était refusé toute tentative de séduction. Premièrement, il était trop timide, et deuxièmement, il était certain que ce jeune homme à l'allure si virile adorait les femmes. Ces deux raisons lui suffisaient amplement pour l'obliger à rester à sa place.

Leonardo posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ezio et le secoua doucement, le jeune homme se réveilla difficilement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il regarda Leonardo qui avait approché son visage du sien et lui parlait doucement pour qu'il se réveille complètement. Presque immédiatement après, c'était comme si la terre s'arrêtait de tourner.

Oui, c'était vraiment ça, il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ce regard bleu si intense, de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir en entendant cette voix si douce, il tombait brutalement dans un autre monde, mais dans un si beau monde qu'il n'avait pas envie de le quitter. Il garda ses yeux planté dans ceux du peintre, et, inconsciemment, approcha son visage de celui de l'autre.

Leonardo eu un lèger mouvement de recul, mais la raison était peu à peu en train de le quitter, lui aussi. Très doucement, Ezio posa ses mains sur ce visage si beau, le caressa comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Le peintre ferma les yeux, et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ezio voulu se retenir, ce n'était pas "bien" mais il n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force, alors il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Leonardo. Celui-ci se laissa aller, ses barrières définitivement disparues, et approfondi le baiser. Il passa une main sur le cou de l'assassin et laissa sa langue aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle, pour partir dans un baiser maladroit mais ô combien magnifique pour les deux hommes.

Ezio mis fin au doux échange et eu l'air de soudain prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, mais Leonardo le regardait avec cette expression qui vous fait oublier toutes vos inquiétudes, tous vos problèmes, qui vous emporte loin, tellement loin qu'on en oublierait notre chemin mais qu'on ne chercherait pas à s'y retrouver.

- Leo, je…

- Chuuuuut, ne dit rien, ne gâche pas ce moment avec des questions stupides… murmura le peintre en posant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Ezio.

- Mais je… tu… tu es d'accord ? Nous sommes des hommes !

- Et alors ? Je pense que tu aimes, non ? sourit Leonardo en posant une main sur la partie sensible et quelque peu éveillée du jeune homme. Puis moi je sais que je suis différend, mais tu viens juste de le comprendre, on dirait...

En réaction celui-ci rougis violemment et baissa les yeux. Leonardo sourit et pris le visage d'Ezio entre ses mains, ce geste fit aussitôt s'envoler toutes les inquiétudes du jeune homme. Il captura à nouveau les lèvres du peintre, et approfondi sans hésiter le baiser. Leurs langues jouaient, se cherchaient, se séparaient un instant pour se retrouver, la température de leurs corps montait au fur et à mesure que leur bouches se dévoraient. L'envie de passer au niveau supérieur se faisait de plus en plus pressante, mais bizarrement cette idée ne faisait pas peur à Ezio, loin de là.

Leonardo pris les devants et s'assis sur les cuisses d'Ezio, les jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin. Leurs membres à présents bien éveillés se touchèrent à travers leurs vêtements, et un frisson incontrôlable leur remonta l'échine. Le peintre poussa un soupir extrêmement excitant aux yeux du jeune assassin qui se leva en gardant son amant dans ses bras. Ne détachant plus leurs lèvres de celles de l'autre, Ezio déposa un Leonardo frémissant et sexy au possible sur la table qu'il venait de dégager d'un mouvement de bras.

Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre mais, après un bref moment d'hésitation, il se dit que son instinct guiderait ses gestes. Il entreprit alors de redessiner la jugulaire palpitante de Leonardo de sa langue, laissant des sillons de salive brûlants sur son passage. Ezio détacha les différents instruments de mesures qui restaient toujours accrochés à la ceinture du jeune peintre, sans toutefois quitter son cou, puis remontant doucement sur sa mâchoire, pour ensuite reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Leonardo tira sur le ruban qui maintenait les cheveux de l'assassin, les libérant. Le jeune homme entremêla ses doigts dans les mèches brunes, tirant de temps à autre dessus lorsque les mains aventureuses de son amant passaient sur un point sensible.

Ezio commença à retirer les vêtements de Leonardo, presque religieusement il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure, arrachant ça et là des gémissements à son amant. Frôlant les muscles bien présents malgré son air juvénile à première vue, descendant toujours plus bas, se dirigeant vers la partie la plus sensible de l'anatomie masculine, inévitablement. Leonardo eu peur une fraction de seconde en pensant à la réaction qu'Ezio pourrait avoir, allait-il être dégouté ? Aurait-il peur ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il était certain qu'il allait vraiment aimer ça. Heureusement, l'assassin eu l'air de deviner les inquiétudes de son beau peintre et remonta pour l'embrasser à nouveau, le rassurant par ce geste.

Leonardo sentait le plaisir l'envahir de plus en plus, mais aussi une certaine insatisfaction; lui aussi avait envie de toucher, de découvrir, d'effleurer chaque millimètre du corps d'Ezio. Il se redressa doucement, le jeune assassin se détacha de ses lèvres et l'interrogea du regard. En réponse le peintre plongea dans le cou et détacha la ceinture de son vis-à-vis avant de passer les mains sous les vêtements pour caresser le torse musclé du jeune homme. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et poussa un grognement chargé de désir en sentant que l'autre laissait sa trace sur sa peau fine à cet endroit, la mordant par la même occasion.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, se découvrant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enlevaient mutuellement leurs vêtements, s'embrassant, contrôlant au mieux leur envie de plus qui envahissait leurs corps. Presque la totalité de leur vêtements jonchèrent bientôt le sol, le désir des deux hommes se voyaient à présent très clairement à travers les seuls bouts de tissus qu'il leur restait. Presque naturellement, Ezio posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, et fit descendre le vêtement, dévoilant son intimité. Leonardo rougit en voyant le regard bestial qu'Ezio lui lança après avoir jeter l'habit un peu plus loin, parmi les autres. Le jeune homme força le peintre à se rallonger complètement sur la table, déposant des baisers sur son torse, descendant de plus en plus bas.

- Pardonne moi, je ne l'ai jamais fais… murmura-t-il avant de passer sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe de Leonardo.

Celui-ci en fut tellement surpris qu'il agrippa les cheveux de son amant en poussant un cri de plaisir. Ezio le prit après quelques secondes totalement en bouche, l'envie de goûter ce fruit défendu était devenue insupportable. Leonardo cru qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir, il sentait les dents de l'assassin toucher par moment sa peau si sensible, amenant à chaque fois une nouvelle vague de plaisir, il voulu faire arrêter Ezio lorsqu'il sentit sa limite arriver en tirant sur ses cheveux, mais l'assassin continua ses succions, et le peintre se libéra dans sa bouche en poussa un cri qu'il tenta d'étouffé maladroitement avec sa main.

Le tableau qu'Ezio lui offrit ensuite fut l'un des plus beaux et des plus érotiques qu'il eu jamais vu; le regard voilé de désir, un peu de liquide blanc lui restant à la commissure des lèvres, le jeune homme était encore plus beau ainsi. Mais Leonardo n'eut pas le temps de le contempler plus longtemps, l'assassin fondit sur ses lèvres et enroula immédiatement sa langue à la sienne, lui faisant goûter son propre sperme. Bizarrement, cela plût énormément au peintre qui en gémi de plaisir.

Ezio mêla deux de ses doigts à leur baiser, et par réflexe Leonardo les lécha et les suça goulûment, l'assassin garda son visage très proche, regardant l'autre d'un air indéfinissable.

Les jugeant assez humides, le jeune homme descendit sa main vers l'intimité du peintre. Sous l'intrusion celui-ci se crispa, il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre, malgré l'envie. L'assassin l'embrassa et le caressa de sa main libre pour le rassurer, bientôt il introduisit un deuxième doigt, qui passa si facilement que le troisième suivi presque immédiatement. Tout à coup, Leonardo rejeta la tête en arrière et se cambra, Ezio venait de toucher _ce_ point sensible et il rechercha aussitôt cette sensation de plénitude qui l'avait envahi le temps d'un trop court instant en essayant de s'empaler un peu plus sur ses doigts. L'assassin recommença et effleura à nouveau cette tâche si sensible, arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir au peintre.

- Aaaaaaahhh, viens, Ezio… J'en peux plus… gémi-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'accrochant aux épaules du jeune homme.

Ezio avait envie de le prendre, mais il avait peur de lui faire mal, c'était la seule chose qu'il l'empêchait d'aller plus vite, beaucoup plus vite, car sa virilité le faisait vraiment souffrir.

- Mais Leo, si je te fais mal…

- Je te fais confiance… Mais si j'ai trop mal je te le dis, d'accord ? répondit le peintre en posant sur main sur l'ovale de son visage et en lui souriant tendrement.

Ce sourire fit définitivement partir toutes les peurs du jeune homme, il souleva les jambes de son amant et le pénétra doucement, attentif à chaque réactions de Leonardo. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur, il s'immobilisa, laissant le temps au peintre de s'habituer à sa présence. Il le sentit se décontracter légèrement et commença des vas et viens hésitants. Se rappelant de l'effet qu'il avait produit avec ses doigts un peu plus tôt, il changea d'angle, cherchant cet endroit qui semblait faire entièrement disparaître la douleur.

Leonardo se cambra brusquement en criant, tirant sur les cheveux qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Ezio sourit, il l'avait trouvée, il se pencha vers son amant et accéléra ses coups de reins, se retirait pour le reprendre violemment, frappant de plein fouet sa prostate, faisant hurler le peintre de plaisir.

Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Ezio dans un moment de "lucidité". Le mur… Un sourire carnassier fendit son visage et il se retira de Leonardo qui poussa un soupir de mécontentement en ne le sentant pas revenir. Mais cet air frustré quitta rapidement son visage lorsqu'il se senti porté par l'assassin et poussé dos au mur, il passa immédiatement les jambes autour du bassin de son amant. Ezio le pris cette fois sans aucune retenue, donnant des coups de bassins frénétiques, les envoyant à chaque fois un peu plus dans les étoiles. Il atteignirent ensembles la jouissance, étouffant leurs cris dans un baiser passionné.

Ezio se retira du peintre, épuisé et trempé de sueur, mais en même temps on ne peut plus heureux. Il pris Leonardo dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre. Ils s'endormirent très vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ezio s'éveilla deux heures plus tard, le peintre lové dans ses bras, dormant comme un enfant. Il caressa du bout des doigts ce visage si beau, les questions envahirent petit à petit son esprit. Était-il amoureux ? Oui, sans doute, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, même Cristina lui semblait insignifiante face à Leonardo. Etait-il homosexuel ? Non, seul lui l'intéressait, il ne pouvait s'imaginer avoir envie d'un autre homme. La question qui lui faisait le plus peur était; qu'allait-il dire à sa mère ? Et même les autres personnes de son entourage, qu'allaient-elles en penser, s'il leur disait ? Bizarrement, il n'avait pas tellement envie d'y penser maintenant. _Nous verrons de quoi demain sera fait_, se dit-il.

L'heure avançait, et il était temps pour lui de retourner voir Paola. Il se rinça rapidement dans la salle d'eau de la maison -il fut tout de même étonné d'en trouver une, c'était plutôt un luxe à cette époque-, et se rhabilla, Leonardo se réveilla alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

- On part sans même dire au revoir à son amant ? demanda le peintre dans un sourire.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien.

- Sauf que maintenant je suis éveillé…

Ezio sourit et se laissa tomber sur le lit, prenant son amant amoureusement dans ses bras, l'embrassa doucement, profitant de cet échange. Finalement, il se dit qu'ils pouvaient bien garder ça pour eux, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir, ce serait leur secret à eux. Il reparti en direction de la Rose Cueille le sourire au lèvres et les yeux, cachés par l'ombre de sa capuche, brillants d'une nouvelle lueur.

- Ezio ! Tu en as mis du temps ! s'exclama Paola lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme entrer.

- Leonardo adore parler, répondit-il dans un fin sourire énigmatique.

- Mais je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait que parler, dit-elle en prenant le bras gauche d'Ezio dans ses mains.

- Oh non… _Tu n'as même pas idée… _pensa-t-il.

* * *

**Reviews ? **

**A la prochaine ! :D **

**PS: Pour celles qui voulaient une suite de mon autre OS "Après l'effort, le réconfort." j'ai plusieurs idées pour une suite, donc oui, il y en aura une :3 c'est juste que je sais pas quand elle va arriver.. :s**

**Signé: Hiba' :)**


End file.
